


part of a machine, not a human being

by peachpitch (snugcheol)



Series: code blue [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pacific Rim Fusion, Apocalypse, Jaegers (Pacific Rim), Kaiju, M/M, Minor Character Death, The Drift (Pacific Rim), Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 06:01:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14254521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snugcheol/pseuds/peachpitch
Summary: when the world is about to come to an end, wonwoo finds someone he wouldn't mind dying with.





	part of a machine, not a human being

**Author's Note:**

> another product of my apparently limitless ability to procrastinate, pacific rim is my favourite au and soonwoo is the newest obsession to write and think about 
> 
> title from gasoline by halsey, 
> 
> feel free to talk to me on twitter @juncheoljpg if you'd like!

The thing about war is that it’s always a long wait. The thing about wars with things bigger and far beyond your imagination is that the wait is almost always excruciating and yet terrifying. 

The kaiju started small, small enough for armed forces to defeat them, enough that what the world had was enough. They thought they won, successfully defeated an alien and showing the might of humans to deep beyond oceans. 

The breach hadn’t been named yet, not until a few more years later when attacks become more and more frequent. The kaiju came in waves then, bigger than the last ones, stronger than the last ones, adapting to what pushed them back and finding ways to annihilate the forces.

Then the world found themselves to be sitting ducks, fleets destroyed with a mere sweep of kaiju limbs, cities in ruins in matter of hours from their rampages. 

They had to find new ways to save themselves. 

The Pan Pacific Defense Corps was set up and the Jaeger project begun, to build monsters far stronger and sturdier than human beings, for people to be able to control a massive metal being ten times their size — fight monsters with monsters of our own making. 

They became monsters.

— 

Jeon Wonwoo meets Kwon Soonyoung during a thunderstorm, the shatterdome doors barely keeping the rain out as Hurricane Blue comes home from destroying a Cat II, Onibaba. 

Kwon Soonyoung, despite his drivesuit covered from head to toe in kaiju blue, still manages to wave to the other officers cheerfully. Wonwoo doesn’t know why he just seems to _know_ that Soonyoung was smiling behind his helmet but it just — seems right. 

He’s right. Kwon Soonyoung is pulling his helmet off, blue splattering from the force but his grin is so bright that Wonwoo sees why everyone wants to be Soonyoung’s friend. His smile could light up the shatterdome on its own, war clock forgotten in the background. In difficult times like this, all people wanted was for something, someone to give them hope. What better than a Soonyoung and his unending positivity and bright smiles? 

Busan Shatterdome is different from Tokyo, Wonwoo finds out. It wasn’t just not needing to speak Japanese or English anymore and getting frustrated when his words were not conveyed accurately, Busan does feel more welcoming and comfortable. 

(No, it isn’t because of Kwon Soonyoung. Jihoon can shut the hell up.) 

The rangers embodied true friendship, there was zero hostility but Wonwoo doesn’t want to pin it just to them being good people. Maybe it is hard to be cold to each other when there was a bigger problem on hand. 

Wonwoo still remembers the kaiju, Hundun, bulldozing through the city he called home in a matter of hours. He was airlifted from the ruins of his apartment block when night fell and sometimes he thinks he dreams of the Jeju from his past. He remembers the clearest when the moon dips into the horizon and the shatterdome is quiet, everyone else deep in slumber. 

He doesn’t remember much of headquarters anymore, his safe space has gone from libraries with floor-length windows to libraries in metal domes, from under sunlight to artificial light. They said a change of environment would be good for him, “We’re promoting you, Jeon!” but all domes look the same on the inside and Wonwoo cannot tell the difference.

But at least they have decent kimchi, that has to count for something.


End file.
